Web Of Lies
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: What if....two words eh? What if, Peter had been found out and never became Secret Keeper? Now Peter lies in Azkaban while Voldemort draws more power, as James, Remus, and Sirius try to protect the rest of the wizarding world.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Web Of Lies  
Author: TrinityTheSheDevil  
Rating: PG for now   
Archive: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Rowling. Although I wish I could call her and ask her if she would rent me Sirius for a bit.  
Summary: What if....two words eh? What if, Peter had been found out and never became Secret Keeper? Now Peter lies in Azkaban while Voldemort draws more power, as James, Remus, and Sirius try to protect the rest of the wizarding world.**  
  
**Author's Note** - This is only my second Harry Potter fic, if you can call my first that. Any spells/places/people that I get wrong, I apologize before hand. I'll gratefully accept reviews and hints on how to make this fic better. It should turn out to be quite long. :) Very special thanks to **Zimbing**, and **Karine**, who beta'd this and picked out errors. Another thanks to **Halo**, the one that keeps me writing the most. ;) Oh, and more thanks to the great lightning storm I had last night, that caused me to get bitten in the ass by this plot bunny. Other than all that, enjoy the fic.  
  
Lily grunted, trying to lift a large pot onto the stove. Giving up, she pulled out her wand and easily raised onto the burner.  
  
"Wimp." Sirius winked from where he was feeding Harry. He grimaced as the toddler flicked a spoon full of baby carrots into his long black hair.  
  
Lily glared slightly and yelped as she was picked up from behind.  
  
"James Potter! Unhand me this instance!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you aren't getting any se...supper."  
  
Sirius snickered at the slip. Another spoonful of carrots were thrown his way, followed by the high pitched giggle of the mischief maker.  
  
Turning a stern look on the boy, Sirius said,  
  
"Now you see he-"  
  
*Splat*  
  
Wiping the carrots from his eyes, Sirius sighed.  
  
"Okay. I give up. It looks like you're done eating anyway."  
  
"Did he eat it or bathe in it, Padfoot?" James picked up his son and held him at arms length.  
  
"Both I think. Here, I'll go wash'em up."  
  
Sirius scooped the carrot kid from his father's grasp and walked out of the kitchen, mumbling about enchanted bath bubbles.  
  
"And don't blow up the bathroom again!" James yelled upstairs.  
  
"You're a funny man, Prongs." The sarcastic reply made Lily grin.  
  
'That man is going to spoil my child.' James shook his head and began cleaning up after his son. It wasn't so bad, having Sirius around to help them. Sirius enjoyed it. God knows Harry enjoyed it too. The pair of them could destroy a house if not watched though. Turning around, he paused suddenly. He and Lily were.....alone, for the first time in three weeks.  
  
The Ministry had the five of them, (Remus, Peter, James, Lily, and Sirius, that is to say), very busy tracking the where abouts of Voldemort. And now....they were both completely alone.  
  
"Lily? Oh, Lily dear." James said seductively.  
  
"Yes?" Pausing from shredding an onion, Lily looked up and into James' eyes. Uh oh. She knew that look. Last time he had worn it, they both ended up with Harry.  
  
"We're alone. Together. Just you and me."  
  
Looking around and hearing faint splashes from upstairs, Lily grinned.  
  
"You're right."  
  
James squeaked as he was suddenly tackled to the floor, before he lost his voice in his wife's mouth.  
  
"Mmm, we should do this more often." Lily said in between kisses.  
  
"What? Tackle each other to the kitchen floor?"  
  
Lily bit his ear slightly, and continued on her trek of mapping out James' face with her tongue.  
  
A throat being cleared in the doorway caused the both of them to jump up and turn a brick shade of red.  
  
"Are we interrupting something? 'Cause I really hope we are." Remus smirked, as Peter tried to stifle not-so-silent snickers. The sight of James Potter, glasses askew, and looking like a human tomato, was not something one saw every day.  
  
"We were just...uh..." James looked pleadingly at Lily.  
  
"...shagging in the kitchen floor?" Moony said cheerily. He ducked as a dish cloth was thrown his way.  
  
"What're you two doing here anyway? I thought you had to keep an eye on Malfoy and his bunch." James asked, putting his glasses back on straight and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Someone else was assigned for the time being. And why else would we be here? Lily is cooking!" Remus stepped into the kitchen and lifted the lid from a pot on the stove, only to have his fingers smacked by a wooden spoon.  
  
"Ow!" Sucking on his fingers, he turned to the spoon wielder.  
  
"Not until it's done!" Lily threatened him with the spoon again.  
  
"Lily Potter, charms expert, wife of an auror, and wielder of the wooden spoon of death." Peter muttered under his breath, causing James to choke on what he was drinking.  
  
"Good one, Peter." James snickered.  
  
"What was that dear?" Lily turned to James.  
  
"Uhhh....wood one. Ahem. Wood spoon, that is." James coughed.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Right."  
  
"Suppose I'll set out more plates them." Lily turned to the cabinet, only to have Peter jump up and stop her.  
  
"No, I got it. You rest some." Peter winked, and reached upwards.  
  
"Thanks Peter. You're a doll."  
  
"Wormtail, stop wooing my wife!" James called from the table.  
  
"I'm not wooing your wife, she'd probably kill me if I tried. I was only - ow, shit!" Peter clasped his wrist to his chest, where it had snagged on a bent nail. Blood was slowly dripping down his arm as he glared at the offending piece of metal.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Peter! Forgot to warn you. Here, let me see it, I can heal it in a jiff." Lily turned to grab his wrist, only to have him back up slightly.  
  
"No, that's ok. It's fine." Peter said nervously.  
  
"Oh really, Peter. You'd think I was going to jinx you. I swear, it won't hurt a bit, just let me see it." She reached out and pulled his wrist to her, before Peter had the chance to back away.  
  
Lily gasped, seeing the mark of the Dark Lord on her friend's arm.  
  
"Peter...you..........you.."  
  
Peter glared, and took out his wand. Pointing it straight at Lily, he sneered slightly. "You just had to Lily. Always the helpful Lily Potter, always nice."  
  
James and Remus leapt from the table, pulling out their wands. Peter turned so that Lily was between him and the other two, and pointed his wand at Lily's head.  
  
"Put them down!" Peter said. "Put them down or she dies."  
  
James' heart thudded in his chest as he laid his wand on the table and backed away. Peter.....a Death eater? It just didn't fit. Why would one of his bests friends throw away years of friendship, of devotion, to serve some Dark master?  
  
"Just let her go Peter. Lily has nothing to do wi-"  
  
"She has everything to do with it! As do you, the stinking werewolf," Remus winced at that, "and that fucking Sirius Black. You weren't supposed to find out now, no. But that's okay. I'll just kill you all and be rewarded heavily by my master. When You-Know-Who takes over the wizarding world, I'll be sitting on his right side. I, because I will kill the great James Potter, and his heir."  
  
Lily gasped. "No, Peter, not Harry. Just leave him alone. He's only a baby!"  
  
"A baby that will grow into a man, and want to be just like his dear father. I can't have that. No, the boy will die." Peter lifted his wand, ready to perform the killing curse on Lily.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sirius burst through the door.  
  
Peter turned and pushed Lily into Sirius, who quickly moved to the side. It wouldn't be good for him to end up falling along with Lily, as he was the only one with a wand. As he was trying catch her with his leg and cushion her fall, Peter took his chance.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Sirius went down, a deep scream ripping from his throat. He writhed on the floor, agony pulsing through every fiber of his being.  
  
James dived headfirst on Peter, the death eater's wand clattering to the floor, where Lily grabbed it. Remus quickly took his own wand and pointed it at Peter. Silver threads shot out of the end, wrapping themselves around Wormtail.  
  
James stood up and took his own wand, pointing it straight at Peter. He could still hear the blood rushing in his ears. "If you transform, I will kill you." He threatened.  
  
Sirius lay on the floor, gasping for breath, as Lily moved to help him sit up.  
  
"Remus, get the Ministry here now. Tell them we've captured a death eater."  
  
Remus nodded, and moved to the living room. James looked down at his former friend, wondering where it had all went wrong.  
  
_Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope to have the next out soon._


	2. Chapter Two

**Same Disclaimer, etc, applies here.  
  
Please remember, this is *AU* so the characters are going to be OOC, and a lot of things are going to be changed. That's the fun of writing AU fics though. :)  
  
As always, thanks to Kar for beta'ing. :)**  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
James paced in front of Peter, who was bound to a chair. The small, bare roomed seemed as if it was closing in on the smaller man, and he looked terrified now that he didn't have a wand. Sirius and Remus hovered in the background, sending shadowed glares toward Peter.  
  
"Why?" The simple question broke the long, tense silence. The tone of James' voice told Peter that any chance of sympathy he might once have gotten was now gone.  
  
"Why, Peter?" The voice called again.  
  
'Why indeed,' Sirius thought. 'Why give up almost a lifetime of friendship? Why betray the people who cared about you? Why try to kill us?' Shifting slightly, Padfoot saw the same questions reflected on Moony's face.  
  
The arrest earlier had been simple. Six aurors had apparated to the house and taken Peter, with strict orders from James to hold the death eater until he got there. James had comforted Lily and Harry, who had been most upset from his Godfather's screaming, while Remus helped Sirius shake off the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Once everyone had calmed considerably, James left Lily and Harry in the care of three aurors, while he, Sirius, and Remus went to question Peter.  
  
"What James, did you really think I'd be your tag-along forever?" Peter finally said quietly.  
  
"Tag-along?! Peter we were friends! Brothers! Hell, we would have died for you! That obviously means nothing to you now that you take orders from your 'master'. Tell me Peter, where is he now, when you need help? Would your master die for you?" James snarled, slamming his hands down on the table in the center of the room.  
  
Peter jumped slightly, losing any color that was left in his face. His hands shook and small tears prickled at the edge of his eyes.  
  
James continued, oblivious to Peter's reactions.  
  
"All of that is gone now. You not only broke the law, but you betrayed us, tried to kill my family, and threatened to kill my son. I will never forgive you, and you can rot in hell.  
  
But as an auror, it's my job and responsibility," He said this with a grimace, "to tell you that if you supply us with the names of other death eaters, your sentence will possibly be lightened." The look in James' eyes said he'd rather not have that happen.  
  
Remus silently agreed. Peter deserved whatever he got and more. The wolf within him wanted to burst forth and slowly kill Peter, but Remus held it at bay.  
  
"I don't know of any other death eaters." Said Peter, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Well then, enjoy your stay at Azkaban. Oh, and don't think of changing, the guards have been informed of your animagus abilities." James walked to the door, holding it open as Sirius and Remus exited. Turning, he said,  
  
"Goodbye Peter."  
  
Peter suddenly broke, trying to lunge at the door. The chains binding him to the chair glowed and heated the more he moved, but Peter paid no attention to them.  
  
"James, wait! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Padfoot, Moony, don't let them take me to Azkaban! It'll kill me! I'm sorry! Please!"  
  
James' eyes softened as he remembered the small boy that he had befriended on the Hogwarts Express. He caught a glimpse of the dark mark on Peter's arm, and stiffened again.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you turned."  
  
The door closed with a small click, leaving Peter all alone, whimpering on the arm of the chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trial was short. Peter was set before the council, chained to a chair, while two dementors waited in the shadows of the doorway. James, Sirius, and Remus gave their accounts of the attack. When the Cruciatus Curse was mentioned, a murmur of anger swept through the judges. Afterwards, Peter was asked if he knew of any other death eaters. The response was the same and Peter was sentenced to life in Azkaban.  
  
Two dementors swept in the room, and after Peter was put under the anti-animagus charm, they drug him out. His screams had died down to whimpers and sniffles, but no one in the room felt the least bit sorry for him. He did, after all, join Voldemort under his own free will.  
  
The remaining Marauders left with solemn faces, each reminiscing of what once had been. The thought that maybe if they had been a little nicer, a little more supportive, Peter wouldn't have joined the dark side. But what had happened couldn't be changed, and each knew that their lives would be forever altered by this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James stopped Sirius and Remus in the hall, waiting until everyone was out of earshot. Sirius sent his friend a puzzled look, watching as James scrubbed a hand over his face.  
  
After a few moments pause, James finally said, "Lily and I have been thinking."  
  
Sirius and Remus waited as James collected his thoughts, trying to express what he wanted to say.  
  
"We want you to come live with us." Seeing the incredulous looks on their faces, James hurried onwards to say, "I mean, the house is big enough. Harry loves both of you. And...we'd love to have you stay with us."  
  
"James, think about this. I'm a werewolf. You don't want me-"  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong." James fixed Remus with a steely gaze. "I do want you around Harry. I want you to be a part of his life. The wolfsbane potion keeps you perfectly harmless."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. And besides...we have strength in numbers. Voldemort's supporters are growing. It would be better for us if we were close, rather than spread out across the world."  
  
Sirius sighed slightly, before grinning and nudging Remus in the stomach. A few moments passed and Remus reluctantly nodded.  
  
"When do we move in?"  
  
James smiled. "Tonight, if you want. Lily is going to enlist the help of a friend, they're cooking a massive feast."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**-A Few Months Later-**  
  
Two year old Harry crawled into Remus' room, unaware that the night was a full moon. Even though the Wolfsbane Potion allowed Moony to keep his mind, he still didn't want Harry to see him in his animal form. Unfortunately, Harry wanted to see his Uncle Remus.  
  
The child made his way across the floor, trying to spot the missing man. The man, or wolf, was currently asleep in the corner. A loud dog-like snore alerted Harry to the wolf's presence. Crawling over, Harry plopped himself down in front of the wolf's muzzle.  
  
Slowly sticking a finger outwards, Harry poked the wolf's nose. The nose twitched slightly, and an ear flicked back. Grinning, Harry took both of his little hands and grabbed Remus' whiskers, giving them a fierce tug.  
  
The wolf jumped up and yelped before rubbing his nose with his paw, turning to glare at Harry. Said child was too busy howling with laughter to notice.  
  
Remus looked at the door, wondering how Harry had gotten in. Then again, he was the child of James Potter, so Remus wasn't really surprised.   
  
Harry stopped laughing and slowly, to Remus' astonishment, stood up on shaky legs. He stepped forward before falling and Remus quickly ducked his head under the child to stop Harry from landing on the floor.  
  
Harry situated himself so that he was lying across Moony's eyes, and tugged on the wolf's ears. Remus huffed, tilting his head forwards so that Harry slowly slid off and onto the floor.  
  
Grabbing the back of Harry's trousers with his teeth, Remus trotted downstairs and into the living room.  
  
James looked up from his newspaper as something was set down on his feet. He raised an eyebrow as Moony did his best to glare at him, which was next to impossible as he was also trying to extract his tail from Harry's hands.  
  
"Need something Moony?" James grinned.  
  
With a small growl, Remus nudged Harry towards his father. The boy was too preoccupied with tickling the soft fur on Remus' stomach though.  
  
"Might as well get used to it Moony. Besides, there's no harm in Harry seeing you as a wolf. He was going to find out anyway." James folded his paper and set it down next to him.  
  
Remus snuffed to show exactly what he thought of the situation.  
  
"I think Harry has a new pet." Lily said smiling as she stepped into the room.  
  
Remus tried sending a questioning look to Lily, who picked up on his mood.  
  
"No, I don't mind you being around Harry in animal form. Shame on you Remus Lupin! You should know by now that you're part of the family."  
  
Moony ducked his head slightly and suddenly yelped as Harry tried pulling a brush through the thick fur on his tail. Lily giggled as Harry tried to catch the wagging body part, determined to give it a good brushing.  
  
Remus leapt across the room, sitting down on the opposite side of the carpet. Harry looked as if he were about to cry before biting his lip and balling his tiny fists up. Getting to his knees, Harry stood slowly, arms spread out to help keep his balance. Lily gasped and put a hand to her mouth; James leaned forward, jaw hanging slack.  
  
"James! He's walking!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
Indeed Harry was walking. He was halfway across the room and to Remus when Sirius apparated behind the couch.  
  
"James, I need your - Bloody hell! Harry's walking!" Sirius whooped.  
  
Harry took a few more steps before wobbling unsteadily and falling onto his bottom. Getting back on his hands and knees, he crawled the rest of the way to Remus, who had a real wolfish grin on his furry face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later found Harry still brushing down Moony. Moony had given up trying to escape the horrid torture device and now sat enduring the child's brushing.  
  
A few pink bows were tied throughout his fur, and a bright yellow bonnet sat atop his ears. Remus felt that if Sirius didn't quit supplying bows to Harry, the child's godfather would be mysteriously missing in the morning.  
  
Speaking of, Remus looked around for Padfoot. The man was nowhere to be seen, which was very suspicious as Remus had just watched him encourage Harry to tie another bow on his paw.  
  
Harry was obviously thinking the same thing, and the small child looked around with a frown on his young face.  
  
Suddenly, with a great clatter, Sirius leapt over the couch in dog form and tackled Remus.  
  
"SIRIUS! Warn someone next time!" James glared, performing a small charm to get the tea from his shirt.  
  
Sirius paid no attention to James as he was currently biting Remus' ear, much to Harry's amusement.  
  
The two dogs wrastled across the living room playfully as Harry squealed for joy. When the toddler finally yawned widely, Lily called a halt to the rough housing.  
  
"Now now boys, it's bedtime for Harry."  
  
Sirius changed back and swept Harry up into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, I got'em." He winked and rushed up the stairs, Remus hot on his heels.  
  
Lily shook her head and plopped onto the couch next to her husband.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?"  
  
James smirked. "We could let them baby sit Harry this weekend and you and I go off to that nice little island across from the Bahamas."  
  
Lily giggled, and kissed James. "Tempting but I don't think I want to have to hire a baby sitter for Sirius and Remus."  
  
James snickered. "Too right you are, m'dear."  
  
_*WHEW* Finally got that done. This chapter probably doesn't sound quite right. It was rushed and I'm now in a hurry to get this fic done. Egh....  
  
Reviews are still welcome! :D_  
  
**Reviews -**  
  
**Lizlego** - Thank you, and...well I hope this was soon enough. ;)  
  
**elmo44449999** - Trust me, they're not going to forget that they're friends. ;) If all goes right, there will be some serious h/c later. :) And no, you don't sound too critical. Reviews like this help me keep my focus. ;)  
  
**munch** - Thanks, glad you like it. Hope you like chapter 2 as well!  
  
**Mystik Surreality** - LOL, blame the idea on the rabid Uruk-Hoppities. (New breed of plot bunnies.) Those things are *evil* I tell you!  
  
**padfoot black** - Eh heh, I wouldn't say "brilliant". Sucks IMO. *ducks from Kar* Am glad you think so though! :)  
  
**lelegurl9** - Thanks. I do rather like stories with Lily and James. It opens a whole new world of possibilities of how Harry grew up. :D  
  
**Lisande** - Happy to know you like the beginning, although, all of it's rather short. Oh well. :)  
  
**Red Queen4** - A...brother and sister? Oh dear god. *throttles you* *stops suddenly* Oh crap, can't throttle a reader. *settles for glaring at you* You have released a |TON| of plot bunnies on me, I'll have you know. =P LOL. All will be answered in later chapters though. :)  
  
**o0o- Sirius -o0o** - Thanks, this one's for you! :D  
  
**Jen** - Hannon le mellon nîn! (Thank you my friend, in Sindarin)  
  
**Halo** - LOL Halo! Love the review. :) *whacks you* I don't need that many plot bunnies!!! *throttles you with ISBOD* (Hah! I have a weapon now! ;) )  
  
*collapses* Anyway, thanks for the reviews. :D 


End file.
